logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WPIX
1948–1952 1952–1955 1955–1962 1962–1966 1966–1969 1969–1977 In 1969, WPIX first introduced the original version of the current "Circle 11" logo; the "11" in the logo closely resembled the World Trade Center, which was not completed until four years later. 1977–1982 Beginning in September 1977 and continuing up to 1986, WPIX branded itself as "11 Alive"; the "Alive" branding was made popular by Atlanta, GA's WXIA-TV (as well as other stations owned by WXIA's parent company GANNETT and now as TEGNA), who also started using the "11 Alive" branding within the year before WPIX and continues to use it to this day. The "Circle 11" logo was dropped during this period. 1982–1984 1984–1986 In 1984, WPIX brought back it's 1969 logo after an seven-year hiatus, incorporating it into the "11 Alive" branding. 1986–1991 1991–1994 *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVwQikKoZvM& Watch: WPIX Package reel by Telezign] 1994–2006 1994–1995 During the station's broadcast of the 1994 New York City Marathon, WPIX retired the "Circle 11" logo once again and introduced a new logo that would be used during the station's run as an affiliate of The WB. Though this logo was phased out from regular on-air usage by 1996, the station continued to use this logo in the intro for its 10 p.m. newscast until 1998. 1995–2006 On January 11, 1995 WPIX became a charter affiliate of The WB Television Network, becoming one of the DE-facto flagship stations of the network through parent Tribune Company's minority stake in the network as THE WB11. The logo introduced in 1994 was then modified to include The WB's logo to reflect the change. 1999–2006 In 1999, the 1995 version of the WPIX logo was modified slightly, removing the "THE" box on the left side of The WB logo. 2006–2008 In 2006, The WB and UPN announced that they would merge their programming into a new network called The CW; WPIX became a charter affiliate of The CW on September 18 of that year. 2008–2017 October–December 2008 In October 2008, WPIX temporarily re-branded as "WPIX 11" and reintroduced the "Circle 11" logo for the third time after a fourteen-year hiatus (using a modified version featuring the 1994-2006 "11" logo) as part of a company-wide re-branding that saw most of Tribune's CW affiliates de-emphasize The CW name and logo from their branding. December 2008–2017 Two months after dropping the CW branding from its official logo and re-branding as "WPIX 11", WPIX changed its branding again to "PIX 11". 2017–present The logo was slightly tweaked while keeping the Circle 11 the same. In December 2018, Nexstar Media announced that it would acquire Tribune Broadcasting. However, it also divested 19 stations in order to comply with FCC ownership regulations and obtain approval by both the Department of Justice and the FCC. It was approved on September 16, 2019 and WPIX was sold to the E. W. Scripps Company three days later, making it the first ownership change since the station's sign-on. Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Superstations in the United States Category:CW network affiliates Category:Former independent television stations in the United States Category:Former WB network affiliates Category:New York City Category:New York Category:The E.W. Scripps Company Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 11 Category:Television stations branded as channel 11 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1948 Category:WPIX